


Teasingly Gorgeous

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Katie teases John. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasingly Gorgeous

Katie knows when John is staring at her, although this time she has planned for it. Her dress is fairly see-through in the skirt and entirely made of leather around her waist. It moves with her and she loves that the straps are also leather. She is wearing a bodysuit beneath it, a clear hint that John should behave or she may become a little more teasing. He had not behaved last week, teasing her until she was near tears. This is payback. She knows all too well she may give in and let him see her naked later, but she intends to drive him wild with lust first. She makes a point to act as if nothing is wrong when she lets their guests in, the party will go on for a while and she knows John will watch her until she lets him have a moment alone with her. She is teasing with him the whole night, close but never alone, only letting him get close when she has company. By the end of the evening he is clearly struggling not to make his lust known to his guests. Thankfully the girls have been sent to friends for the night, Nash had seemed to know but Ells, thankfully, had not picked up any real idea as to why. Katie knew Nash would not speak about it, she would more than likely pretend not to know. She never had spoken about it before. Now though, now she is all too aware of what is going on, that John wants her and will want her until he can have her. For a while she considers teasing him for the rest of the night, deliberately teasing him now as she finally removes her shoes to pad upstairs, aware he is waiting for some sign of permission. She does not give him it. She moves to undress then, as if to give him a signal, aims the, now removed, bodysuit for his lap where he sits below her, still waiting, still behaving. She knows when he sees it, she can hear him coming and she settles herself in an all too teasing position, clearly expecting him to pay penance before taking his prize. He moves to join her only when he is naked, he has fumbled several times with his belt and buttons, he is shy, at least, he seems shy, repentant and apologetic. 

"You may approach."

Her voice is light, but still holds all the power.


End file.
